


Saigo no Tanabata

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuck the KGB, Goodbyes, M/M, because they deserve one
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Commentando la mia ficlet "Fix your tie", TheUsagi1995 mi ha scritto: "La tua storia mi ha ricordato quegli amanti dal destino avverso che non possono stare insieme a causa della società" e la mia mente ha immediatamente pensato: "Tanabata" ed eccoci qua: dopo il processo, Valery e Boris si incontrano un ultima volta per dirsi addio.





	Saigo no Tanabata

Mosca, 31 dicembre 1987

 

Il vecchio orologio appeso al muro ticchetta rumorosamente.

Il tempo sembra allungarsi, denso e viscoso.

Sono le dieci e mezza di sera e l’Istituto Kurchatov è quasi deserto ormai. Restano solo alcuni tecnici di laboratorio e gli inservienti delle pulizie, ma anche loro si stanno affrettando a finire il lavoro, per tornare a casa e festeggiare l’ultimo dell’anno.

Solo Valery Legasov siede alla sua scrivania, nel piccolo ufficio senza finestre che odora di polvere al quinto piano, dove è stato relegato dopo il processo, davanti a sé una pila di documenti obsoleti e inutili, come inutile è diventata la sua presenza lì all’Istituto.

Charkov è stato di parola riguardo alla sua cancellazione dalla storia e dalla società.

_ Damnatio memoriae _ , come dicevano i latini.

Persino l’agente del KGB assegnato a controllarlo ha già lasciato l’edificio e chi doveva dargli il cambio non è ancora arrivato. Del resto, questa notte non farà nulla di diverso dagli altri giorni e non ha niente da festeggiare, né qualcuno con cui farlo.

Solo un anno prima, invece…

Strizza gli occhi, cercando di cacciare via quel ricordo, che adesso è come un dolce veleno, ma è troppo tardi.

 

_ Pripyat, 31 dicembre 1986 _

 

_ È l’ultimo dell’anno, un giorno speciale persino a Chernobyl. Il Generale Tarakanov ha concesso qualche ora di libertà a tutti i liquidatori per festeggiare. Se lo meritano. Alcuni di loro non vedranno un altro anno nuovo. _

_ Qualcuno ha trovato un giradischi e dei dischi, probabilmente recuperato in un negozio di Pripyat, e il salone dell’hotel Polissya è stato trasformato in una pista da ballo; sono tutti alticci, ma ridono e scherzano. _

_ Valery è appoggiato al muro, schivo come sempre. Ha declinato l’invito a ballare da parte di due dottoresse dell’infermeria del campo, perché normalmente incespica nei suoi stessi passi e ballare non è proprio per lui; però si sta godendo il clima di festa. _

_ A un certo punto durante la serata, con la coda dell’occhio vede Boris ai piedi delle scale che portano alle camere. Gli rivolge un cenno del capo e poi sale. _

_ Valery aspetta qualche minuto ancora, ma poi si allontana tranquillamente: nessuno sta badando a lui, nella confusione generale. _

_ Boris è nella sua stanza, in piedi davanti alla finestra; Valery entra e chiude a chiave la porta alle sue spalle. Sul tavolo ci sono due tazze di metallo ed un secchiello di plastica da cui spunta il collo di una bottiglia. _

_ “Cos’è?” _

_ Boris si stringe nelle spalle. _

_ “Un piccolo regalo.” _

_ Valery solleva la bottiglia dal ghiaccio e legge l’etichetta: Veuve Clicquot. _

_ “È vero champagne francese?” domanda, sgranando gli occhi, “Borja, dove l’hai trovato?” _

_ Merce come quella è introvabile in Unione Sovietica. Valery non sa nemmeno se sia legale. _

_ “Oh, i viaggi diplomatici all’estero sono una seccatura, ma hanno i loro risvolti positivi. Aspettavo solo il momento giusto per aprirla.” _

_ “Qui?” _

_ Una città abbandonata, che cadrà in rovina prima che l’uomo possa metterci piede di nuovo, lo scheletro del reattore quattro che si intravede in lontananza, lugubre presagio di morte… non sembra né il luogo, né il momento ideale per un brindisi. _

_ “Con te,” risponde Boris. _

_ Nonostante si conoscano da mesi, Boris ha ancora questa straordinaria capacità di spiazzarlo con un gesto o una parola gentile. _

_ Boris gli prende la bottiglia dalle mani e la apre, anche se non è ancora scoccata la mezzanotte, ma non importa. Dopotutto per loro il tempo sta scorrendo più velocemente che per gli altri, possono permettersi di non rispettare le tradizioni. _

_ Valery porta la tazza alle labbra: le bollicine dello champagne sono strane in bocca, non è forte come la vodka, ma ha un sapore ricco e fruttato, e un profumo gradevole.  _

_ Boris è seduto sul davanzale della finestra, con i piedi appoggiati alla sedia dove Valery siede. _

_ “Come festeggeresti il nuovo anno se non fossi qui?” domanda Valery. Solitamente è una persona taciturna, ma quando è in compagnia di Boris ha sempre voglia di parlare. _

_ “Con un bagno della Moscova.” _

_ “Oddio no,” Valery si copre gli occhi con una mano. _

_ “Perché? È una tradizione! Lo faccio tutti gli anni.” _

_ “E scommetto che sei il primo a entrare in acqua e l’ultimo a uscire.” _

_ “Ovviamente,” risponde con aria orgogliosa, “dovresti provare anche tu.” _

_ “No grazie: degli amici mi hanno costretto a farlo una volta, e mai più, davvero.” _

_ “Com’è andata?” _

_ “Secondo te? Mi è venuta la polmonite.” _

_ “Non so neanche perché te l’ho domandato,” Boris lo guarda con affetto. _

_ Valery finisce lo champagne e non protesta quando Boris gli riempie la tazza di nuovo. _

_ “È buono, è veramente buono, solo che io non ho un regalo per te...” sussurra, scusandosi con lo sguardo. _

_ “Non ancora,” risponde Boris, la sua voce bassa e carica di promesse. _

_ Valery sta ancora ridendo quando Boris reclama le sue labbra. _

 

Mosca, 31 dicembre 1987

 

Valery si abbandona contro lo schienale della sedia e inspira a fondo per frenare le lacrime.

La parte peggiore della sua condanna non è vedere scienziati meno capaci di lui passargli avanti, non è vedersi relegato al ruolo di inutile passacarte, e nemmeno essere stato tradito da un sistema in cui aveva creduto, è l’isolamento, il non avere nessuno con cui parlare, l’aver perso il suo miglior amico, la roccia su cui poteva sempre contare. 

Non si è reso conto di quanto si appoggiava a Boris e traeva forza da lui, di quanto era importante, finché non sono stati separati così improvvisamente.

“Nessun contatto con loro,” ha sentenziato Charkov, e lui ha obbedito, perché sa che altrimenti sarebbe Boris ad andarci di mezzo, ma non ha potuto nemmeno dirgli addio, solo restare a guardarlo mentre l’auto lo portava via, alla sua vecchia vita divenuta ora una prigione senza sbarre.

Non ha mai smesso di pensarci e il dolore dell’assenza è forte come il primo giorno, nonostante siano passati mesi. Il fatto che vivano nella stessa città, a pochi chilometri di distanza, non fa che acuire la sua solitudine.

Un violento attacco di tosse interrompe i suoi pensieri malinconici, e quando allontana il fazzoletto dalla bocca, ci sono nuove macchie di sangue. 

Ormai ci è talmente abituato che non gli fa più paura.

Non manca molto, e la sua mente ha già iniziato a programmare la sua fine, con la meticolosità tipica dello scienziato.

Ma se solo potesse rivedere Boris un’ultima volta… c’erano parole che voleva dirgli, mentre sedevano su quella panchina, ma gli sono rimaste bloccate in gola, perché erano troppo grandi e perché il momento era sbagliato, con Boris che gli aveva rivelato che stava morendo.

Ed ora non potrà più dirle, porterà quel rimpianto nella tomba, perché non ha alcun modo di contattarlo, è troppo ingenuo per sfuggire alla sorveglianza del KGB, ed è solo e senza aiuto.

Guarda l’orologio: è passato solo un quarto d’ora: ha ragione lui, il tempo non passa più.

Sospira e si alza, indossa il cappotto e spegne la luce della sua stanzetta, quando sente un rumore in corridoio.

Si acciglia, perché gli inservienti sono già passati, non dovrebbe esserci nessuno su quel piano, ma il rumore si ripete; Valery esce in corridoio, cercando di capire da dove provenga.

Sta passando davanti a un ufficio buio, quando la porta si apre e qualcuno lo afferra da dietro, premendogli una mano sulla bocca e trascinandolo dentro. Valery cerca invano di liberarsi, poi una voce che aveva perso la speranza di sentire ancora sussurra: “Non gridare Valera, sono io.”

Per un attimo ha troppa paura di girarsi, teme sia solo un’allucinazione e non ci sia nessuno alle sue spalle, ma poi la voce lo chiama di nuovo, dolcemente, “Valera,” e in quell’unica parola è racchiuso un mondo intero.

“Borja…” boccheggia, e finalmente si gira.

È cambiato Boris, e si vede che sta male: ha perso molti capelli anche lui ed è dimagrito molto, troppo, ma i suoi occhi sono esattamente come li ricorda, anche nella penombra della stanza, vigili e intelligenti, e in quel momento focalizzati solo su di lui. Le sue sottili labbra accennano un sorriso, e la sua voce è velata di nostalgia quando parla di nuovo.

“Ciao Valera, mi sei mancato.”

Valery gli è addosso in un attimo, la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, le braccia attorno alla sua vita; le sue ginocchia minacciano di cedere, ma Boris lo sostiene col suo abbraccio. Nonostante tutto ciò che sta passando, è ancora lui la sua roccia.

Valery non ci prova nemmeno a trattenere le lacrime, e quando Boris appoggia le labbra sulla sua testa quasi calva, lo sente singhiozzare.

Valery non desidererebbe altro che restare abbracciati così per sempre, sino alla fine, ma la realtà si fa strada velocemente nei tuoi pensieri.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” sussurra impaurito, sollevando la testa per guardarlo, “Borja, se ti scoprono finirà male.”

“Non preoccuparti, ho tutto sotto controllo,” risponde lui con un volume di voce normale, e Valery si agita ancora di più: ha perso la ragione, forse? È stato lui a insegnargli che ci sono occhi e orecchie ovunque.

“Parla piano!”

“Calmati: questa non è la stanza di un tuo collega, ma della spia del KGB che ti controlla, quindi è l’unica dove non ci sono microfoni.”

No, non ha perso la ragione, è sempre il solito Boris, acuto e pragmatico.

Il pensiero rischia di farlo piangere di nuovo.

“Come stai?” domanda Boris, squadrandolo per rendersi conto delle sue condizioni.

Valery scuote la testa: ormai è chiaro che stanno entrambi morendo, e non vuole sprecare tempo a parlare di questo. Torna ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e chiude gli occhi, mentre Boris gli accarezza la schiena.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” insiste Boris.

“Avevo bisogno di questo,” mormora, strofinando il naso sulla sua camicia, “Sembra che tu riesca sempre a farmi un regalo per l’anno nuovo. Come sei riuscito ad arrivare fin qui? Pensavo fossi controllato anche tu.”

“Lo sono, ma gli agenti che mi seguono mi credono in ospedale per dei controlli in questo momento. Sono mesi che studio un modo per incontrarti, sin dalla fine del processo: non è passato giorno senza che ti abbia pensato.”

La voce di Boris quasi si spezza e Valery lo stringe più forte.

“Anch’io Borja, sempre. Mi manca la tua compagnia e le nostre chiacchierate.”

“Non solo quello, mi auguro.”

Nonostante tutto, Valery chioccia una risata tremula: “No, non sono quello. Quanto tempo abbiamo?”

“Non molto,” sospira con amarezza, accarezzandogli una guancia, “e non so se avrò modo di vederti ancora. Perdonami Valera.”

“No, no, va bene. Non osavo sperare di rivederti ancora. Va bene,” ripete, “anche se è per l’ultima volta.” Senza un motivo apparente ripensa a una storia che ha letto da ragazzo. “Adesso siamo come gli amanti separati della leggenda di Tanabata.”

“Tana-cosa?”

Valery solleva la testa per guardarlo negli occhi: “Tanabata: è una leggenda giapponese. Parla di due amanti, Orihime e Hikoboshi, rappresentati dalle stelle Vega e Altair. Si amavano molto, ma vennero separati dalla via Lattea, e da allora possono incontrarsi solo una volta all’anno, il settimo giorno del settimo mese lunare.”

“Come fai a conoscere una leggenda giapponese?”

“Prima di dedicarmi alla fisica nucleare, ero appassionato di letteratura.”

“Non me ne hai mai parlato.”

“Non ne abbiamo avuto il tempo,” sospira, poi siccome non vuole lasciarsi catturare dai rimpianti, aggiunge: “Se non ricordo male, tu preferivi fare altro con me.”

Finalmente anche Boris ride, quel suono ruvido e potente che gli scombussolava lo stomaco ogni volta.

“Sei diventato sfacciato, mi piace.”

Boris gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia sulla fronte, poi lo culla delicatamente.

“Valera?”

“Hm?”

“Sei pentito di non aver preso un’altra strada nella vita?”

“No,” scandisce Valery con voce sicura. Nonostante la malattia che sta divorando entrambi, nonostante i loro sforzi alla fine siano stati invano, non è pentito, perché ha potuto conoscere Boris. E forse nessuno riconoscerà i loro sforzi, ciò che hanno fatto, ma loro due lo sanno.

“Avrei voluto fare di più per te, Valera. Avrei voluto proteggerti e contrastare Charkov…”

Valery lo zittisce posandogli due dita sulle labbra.

“Hai fatto per me più di chiunque altro in tutta la mia vita. Dico davvero, Borja.”

È il momento, pensa Valery, il momento di dirgli ciò che non è riuscito a confessargli su quella panchina, ma un rumore li fa sussultare: qualcuno ha chiamato l’ascensore.

Boris chiude gli occhi e prende fiato, come a volersi dare coraggio.

“Devo andare.”

“No, aspetta…”

In un istante le labbra di Boris sono sulle sue, bollenti e furiose, ruvide e disperate, in un bacio che sa di vita e marchia a fuoco la sua anima; Valery risponde al bacio con tutto se stesso, invadendo la sua bocca con la lingua e aggrappandosi forte alle sue braccia.

Poi Boris si allontana da lui di colpo e esce dalla stanza.

“Devo andare,” ripete.

“Borja…” Valery lo insegue e lo afferra per un braccio.

“Non c’è più tempo.”

L’ascensore ha raggiunto il piano terra, ma Valery non può lasciarlo andare così, non sprecherà anche questa occasione; testardo, si alza in punta di piedi e lo bacia un’ultima volta.

“Ti amo,” sussurra sulle sue labbra, stringendogli forte una mano.

“Valera…”

“Ti amo,” ripete, perché alla fine, è tutto ciò che conta.

“Essere amato da te è stata la cosa più bella della mia vita,” le labbra di Boris si posano sulle sue nocche, in un ultimo gesto pieno di devozione, “ti amo anch’io, Valera.”

Poi lo lascia andare e scompare dietro la porta che dà sulle scale di servizio.

Valery ha appena il tempo di sistemarsi il cappotto e indossare una maschera di rassegnata indifferenza prima che la porta dell’ascensore si apra e un uomo esca.

Sussulta nel trovarsi Legasov davanti, ma si riprende immediatamente e lo saluta con un educato cenno del capo.

“Buonasera,” risponde Valery, “come mai qui a quest’ora di notte? L’Istituto è chiuso.”

“Ho solo dimenticato una cosa nel mio ufficio,” risponde quello, ed entra proprio nella stanza dove si trovavano lui e Boris.

_ “Charkov non saprà mai cos’è successo lì dentro,” _ pensa Valery con cruda soddisfazione,  _ “Questo non potrà portarmelo via.” _

La spia del KGB apre un cassetto, prendendo il primo faldone che trova e Valery tiene aperta la porta dell’ascensore.

“Se è solo quello, l’aspetto.”

Gli sorride con aria ingenua, ricordando le parole di Boris:  _ “Hai dato l’impressione di essere un idiota ingenuo, e gli idioti ingenui non sono una minaccia.” _

“Oh, è molto gentile: arrivo subito.”

_ “No, non lo sono, sto solo dando il tempo a Boris di allontanarsi. Ora chi è l’idiota, uh?” _

I due uomini lasciano l’Istituto e, una volta in strada, Valery si volta a salutarlo.

“Be’, allora buon anno.”

“Grazie, anche a lei.”

Alle spalle della spia del KGB, lontano in fondo alla strada, una figura indistinta cammina veloce e svolta in un vicolo laterale, non vista da nessuno.

Valery si allontana nella direzione opposta verso la fermata della metropolitana e alza gli occhi verso il cielo.

È una nottata limpida; purtroppo l’inquinamento luminoso di Mosca è troppo forte e si fa fatica a vedere le stelle, ma Valery sa che ci sono.

Vega e Altair si sono incontrati questa notte.

Per un ultimo Tanabata.


End file.
